Shere Khan
'Shere Khan ' is the main antagonist of the 1967 film The Jungle Book and its 2003 sequel The Jungle Book 2. He was voiced in the first film by George Sanders and Tony Jay in the sequel Personality Shere Khan is a large and powerful tiger known for his murderous, cruel, and vicious attitude. Everyone knows he's powerful and he knows it too leading to an arrogant and boastful personality. He is very sophisticated and suave and shown to be incredibly polite when he wants to, but becomes incredibly dangerous when angered. All animals of the jungle fear Shere Khan and he is often known as the "Lord of the Jungle". The vultures addressed Khan as "Your highness." His only known fears are man's gun and man's fire which he overcame in the sequel as the climax took place in a temple surrounded in lava, though he didn't seem to care. This fear led to Shere Khan's vow to murder any human that entered his jungle which he has been known to do successfully with the exception of Mowgli. Shere Khan speaks with a British accent and openly thinks highly about himself. But he also has a sympathetic side calling Mowgli a "helpless little lad". He also acts like a gentleman saying phrases such as "Good Show". He is also determined to succeed in his goals to kill Mowgli by saying that no matter where he hides and no matter how fast he runs he will catch him The Jungle Book Despite having been referred to and spoken of several times, he did not make a live appearance in the first film until about two thirds into it. He is first seen stalking a deer as prey. His hunt was ruined when Colonel Hathi came marching by with his heard and scared it away, much to Khan's disgust. After Bagheera stopped them, Shere Khan eavesdropped on their conversation and was delighted when he heard about Mowgli. After they had left, he began his hunt for Mowgli. After searching some, he heard Kaa singing and became suspicious. He grabbed Kaa's tail and got him to come down. He questioned Kaa about Mowgli and Kaa acted strangely while answering his questions. Kaa's suspicious behavior prompted Shere Khan to search his coils for Mowgli, but was still not totally fooled when he didn't find him. He told Kaa if he did see him, he was to inform him first before continuing his search. Later he heard the Vultures singing and investigated the occasion. He then found Mowgli and, after being impressed by his courage, gave him ten seconds to run away. Khan became more and more annoyed when he didn't and tried to kill him after he reached ten. Baloo grabbed his tail before he could and stopped him. After a chase, the Vultures got Mowgli to safety. Shere Khan then became furious, battled Baloo, and nearly killed him. The Vultures intervened, stopped him before he could, and stalled him while Mowgli tied a burning branch to Khan's tail. Khan then became terrified and tried to put out the fire, but failed. He then fled with burning branch still tied to his tail and burning his back, greatly humiliating him. The Jungle Book 2 Shere Khan returned once again as the main antagonist in the second film. Unlike in the first, he appeared much earlier and also unlike his first appearance he was more evil and antagonistic. He is first seen smashing a makeshift version of Mowgli's head after Baloo left the area with Bagheera in pursuit. He seeks revenge on Mowgli for humiliating him at the climax of the original film and wishes for nothing more than his death. Khan travels to the Man-Village where Mowgli dwells. He had no luck until he heard Shanti, one of Mowgli's friends, calling him. He then found Mowgli's house and was delighted that he would now have his chance for revenge. He became impatient when Mowgli didn't appear. All at once, Mowgli appeared in the air above the house. After Shanti started screaming about a wild animal, Khan noticed it was Baloo with Mowgli and was surprised. After the villagers responded to Shanti's calls, they saw Shere Khan instead of Baloo and chased him out of the village. Khan was attacked by the villagers with torches but they had no power over him. He escaped in rage but overjoyed to hear that Mowgli is now in the jungle. He encountered Kaa afterwards, who had seen Mowgli. Kaa at first insisted he hadn't, but Shere Khan knew better and intimidated him. Out of fear, Kaa told Khan to search by the swamp. However, when Khan arrived, Mowgli is nowhere to be found. The vultures return and become uneasy when their newest member Lucky begins to taunt him. After a few "jokes", Shere Khan tricks Lucky into revealing Mowgli's whereabouts. Before Khan leaves, he viciously mauls Lucky as revenge for the annoyance and presumably kills him. Later on he found Shanti and Ranjan and cornered them. Mowgli then appeared to find them and Khan confronted him. Mowgli ran away and Khan pursued him to a temple in the middle of a pool of lava. After Baloo and Shanti teamed up and started to bang gongs with Mowgli, one fell down revealing Shanti. He then said he would kill her if Mowgli wouldn't come out. Mowgli did and he pursued him and Shanti after knocking Baloo aside. Mowgli and Shanti jumped on to a tiger statue right over a pit of lava with Shere Khan right behind them. Before he could kill them, the statue's head fell off towards the lava. Baloo saved Mowgli and Shanti while Khan fell into the pit. Rather than perishing, he landed of a slab of rock and was trapped underneath the statue's head. Lucky, still alive but lost the feathers on his body and has a bruised right eye, then flew down and started to tease Khan again, much to his annoyance. The Jungle Book (2016) In this upcoming 2016 live action remake of the 1967 film, Shere Kahn will be voiced by Idris Elba. TaleSpin Shere Kahn appeared, in a more anthropomorphic form, in the television series TaleSpin as one of the recurring antagonists (and sometimes an anti-hero). Category:Animals Category:Animated Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Males Category:Felines Category:Disney Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Villains defeated by the hero Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Hungry Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Liars Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Clawed Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Predator Category:Man-Eaters Category:Power Hungry Category:Greedy Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Murderer Category:Big Bads Category:Child-Abusers Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Neutral Evil Category:Hunters Category:Traitor Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:On & Off Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:House of Mouse Villains Category:Rogue Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Sadists Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Mastermind Category:Rogue Protagonist Category:Master Manipulator Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Fearmongers Category:Betrayed Villains Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Fighter Category:Leader Category:Monarchs Category:Thugs Category:Xenophobes Category:Rich Villains Category:Military Villains Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Control Freaks Category:Bosses Category:Old Villains Category:Live-Action Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Provoker Category:Sociopaths Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Tragic Villain Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Inconclusive Villains Category:Falsey Accused Villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Evil Ruler Category:Dictator Category:Ferals Category:Man-Hunters Category:Aristocrats Category:Athletic Villains Category:Abusers Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Stranglers Category:Hypocrites Category:Criminals Category:Affably Evil Category:Friend of the hero Category:Brutes Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Child Murderer Category:Mass Murderer Category:Outcast